


Plumped Up Bees

by Jemstories44



Category: RWBY
Genre: BBW, Eating, F/F, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemstories44/pseuds/Jemstories44
Summary: After Professor peach treats yang &  Blake to meal but things go off the rails.This was a request from DA
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 6





	Plumped Up Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone this is jem from deviantart bring some new stories here with some old favorites 
> 
> Also disclaimer: This story is a gift for my amazing friend https://www.deviantart.com/theroundartist please go check their fabulous Artworks since they are a great friend to me and a very fabulous artist and person

May 21th XXXX

Afternoon at beacon academy 

The sound of heels tapping around a kitchen echoed into the classroom as a small feast was being prepared just for two students who were both confused yet talking among themselves. 

"So I'm wondering why Professor Peach offered to make lunch for us Blake?" The blonde busty brawler known as Yang Xiao long asked her rather bottom heavy cat funaus companion Blake Belladonna who in turn gave Yang a shrug since she didn't exactly know either. 

Normally both the girls would be joined by their fellow teammate and leader Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, however they were unfortunately taken ill and resting in their dorm. However they weren't exactly alone in the kitchen classroom as in there stood a rather short professor they weren't exactly too familiar with however their attention was turned towards the door of the classroom slowly opening, as standing in the doorway, slowly turning beet red with embarrassment was the second year known as Velvet Scarlatina of team CFVY, looking quite heavyset. 

"Oh H-hello there Y-Yang and B-Blake, i uh wasn't expecting anyone else to show up…" 

The four hundred pound rabbit funaus spoke in a very shy tone, almost seeming quite scared to speak as she slowly walked over to a reinforced chair and desk, trying to keep a low profile as Yang spoke up. 

"Velvet! What happened to you, you're huge!" 

Yang said with a over the top expression as she tried to back giggling watching the overweight bun waddling over to her desk in order to sit down, velvet also heard the remark and before she could say something or use her ears to hide her embarrassment chubby face, the clicking of heels in the kitchen stop as the professor looked over into the classroom. 

The classroom itself was a fairly normal size room able to hold twenty eight students and two professors as it had two different ways of entering said classroom. One was the more common way which was going through the hallways of Beacon Academy and the other door was primarily used for easier nurse's room since the classroom and to a degree kitchen shared one rule. "No aura unless under extreme circumstances." The kitchen was also surprisingly very modern and usually kept up to date with new equipment and fresh foods with two professors, one for cooking and the other baking but today there was just one and it was oddly enough the plant science professor, professor Thumbelina peach who was looking at yang with a slight unhappy look as she spoke in a oddly calm tone of voice. 

"Miss Xiao long, please don't mock Miss Scarlatina appearance right now since the poor woman has been assisting me with a project until recently." Her attention drifted over to velvet who

was rubbing her stomach followed by her quietly burping and blushing bright red with embarrassment. 

"Velvet, you have been a very good assistant for me over the last few days. You may leave to spend time with your team. Please." 

Professor peach spoke in a rather upbeat tone as she wasn't watching what she doing which caused a unmarked bottle to spill into something she was making as she watched the chubby bunny quickly leapt up from her chair with some small amount of difficulty and left with a smile on her face, leaving Blake and yang both confused and quietly gossiping about the most random of things. Until a bell went off as the short professor dash over to the oven in order to take out what she was making and quickly added the final touches to the meal, before placing them onto a cart and wheeling it over to yang and blake with a small smile on her face 

"Sorry about the wait but the food is done and as a chief would say, Bon appetit hehe" 

Peach said with a small giggled as she unravelled the food for yang and blake which happened to be large, juicy hamburgers mixed in with fish and chips, a oversized chocolate cake with strawberry icing as she cut off a few slices, leaving Yang and Blake confused at first before the professor spoke again 

"This is a special treat from me as a congratulations on being selected to represent Beacon academy in the Vytal Festival, ruby and Weiss will receive thi-" 

Before she could continue an announcement would play in the classroom as Yang and Blake started to slowly eat. 

"Would Professor Thumbelina Peach please report to the landing pads as she was scheduled to TEN MINUTES AGO" 

The male voice boom which caused Peach to leave the kitchen classroom in a hurry unwear that Yang's and Blake's feast was being to pick up speed in eating as yang was busy eating one burger and blake almost inhaling the fish as neither were fully aware of the effects thanks to the unmarked bottle as it started to make a small but noticeable presence. 

It had begun to affect Yang first as usually she could handle two large burgers and feel quite full yet she found herself craving more of the flamed grilled burgers which that was causing her once flat yet tone belly to soften up and slowly bubble outward rising like dough almost as blake would began to follow suit too as both their bellies began to slowly expand both their breasts and butts started to become more meatier and larger slowly outgrowing the bras and pants that keep the students well dressed with their bellies taking the majority of the blow, slowly filling up like a dome.

…….

(Meanwhile) 

Professor Peach had arrived at the landing pads thirteen minutes late due to making a quick pit-stop to grab her weapon as she was supposed to provide 

Assistance to her fellow doctor professor too but only in the classrooms oobleck with a impotent subject. 

Leading a group of students though the Emerald forest on a "exploration" field trip, As the professor he quickly glanced over to professor peach and darted over to her. 

"Now student's accompanying us today for the field trip is the school's plant science professor herself, Miss Professor Peach who was supposed to be here thirteen minutes ago as she will be explaining what plants you must avoid at all costs." 

Once he had spoken he had a drink from his cup before dashing over to the bullhead pilot. As peach couldn't help but feel like this field trip would be awhile which made her feel a little uneasy given how she left Yang and Blake alone in the kitchen eating experimental plant based meat but her current train of thought was sorta side tracked as she began to focus on explain about what plants to avoid 

"Right, there's two major plants that you will have to avoid are poisonous ivy, Dieffenbachia and Water Hemlock. Which I will be explaining once we arrived at the emerald forest" 

Sure enough after her brief rundown her train of worrying thoughts returned but she tried to shake them off, surely nothing bad would happen to them she thought. 

…….. 

(Back in the kitchen) 

"that was amazing! I could go for round two.. professor peach?" 

Yang said as she looked around surprised to see she and blake where sitting along with empty plates of food, saved for a large three tier chocolate cake that had strawberry icing, sprinkles shaking onto it and was decorated quite impressively leaving yang to scratch her head as she seen blake whom in her slightly dazed state seemed normal in reality she wasn't as her belly which was usually slim with a slight touch of abs had seemingly ballooned outward making her look like she was six months pregnant with twins a thought that bounced around yang's head momentarily as she had found it adorable. Yet at the same time yang couldn't really speak since she was in a very similar situation with her belly. In her dazed state of mind she got up and carefully walked over to Blake. 

But in actuality what she thought was Blake turned out to be what was left of velvet's and peaches project witch happened to be mini cakes covered in different icing and flavors, needless to say once yang walked to them she felt right into them, covering herself in the cakes as she unleashed a very unladylike burp. 

"Bruuuuuuuuuuup….." 

This burped snapped Blake out of trance slightly as she waddled over to Yang slightly laughing. 

"Well Yang, its Ice to see you"

Blake said with an awful pun which intimated Yang and her own horrible puns which upset the blonde bloated brawler enough where she grabbed one of the squished cakes and shoved it into Blake's mouth. As they started to eat again once again, their bellies wouldn't be the only softing up 

As in the case blake her butt which a few people had dubbed the "Bellabooty" much to her annoyance had slowly begun to rise up like dough in a oven as her thighs began to get more thicker as they started to make her pants feel almost skintight given they were a small. 

On the opposite side of the scale Yang's alright impressive chest was starting to slowly fill up more which threatened to break her school shirt uniform yet not her bra. 

It didn't help that both of their arms and even faces were starting to become a little bit softer as Yang & Blake tried to eat the mini cake they also started to eat the large three tier chocolate cake, which had a strange effect on them. 

They weren't gaining weight at a rapid pace even though the Burgers and Fish & Chips had some weight gain powder accidentally poured in yet the actual effect was quite simple as they both began to feel quite tired as they began to try to eat the three tier cake…. 

A Few Hours Later, At the Landing pads. 

"Well doctor, I must say barring what team CRDL did, your field trip was a success." 

Peach spoke to the other professor as the students slowly returned to the school, well not all of them as a group of four students better know as team CRDL weren't with them rather they were heading to the infirmary after not listening to peach warning and had a very nasty reaction to some water Hemlocks and poison ivy which required them to quickly head to the infirmary as oobleck Quickly nodded. 

"Yes you are right professor although I have a rather personal question to ask you Thumbelina. Why were you ten minutes late? Flirting with the librarian yet again?" 

Oobleck asked as he adjusted his glasses, giving off a slight stare at peach as she began to internally panic but keep calm and tried to explain. 

"Actually professor I mean doctor I mean Bartholomew, I was uhm in the locker rooms carefully checking over Thorne's & Roses." 

She spoke in a semi honest tone as she was blushing bright red, clearly embarrassed as even though it was no surprise she had a crush on the librarian she tried her hardest to keep it private and hidden purely because she was shy about the fact she was openly gay. As oobleck removed his glasses, showing off his brown eyes and spoke in a soft tone of voice. 

"Thumbelina, you do realize that I have no problems with your interests outside of your profession, as long as you're doing your job." 

This sentence caused peach to smile happily at oobleck as the pair stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before peach spoke up.

"Right I should probably go put my weapon away and attend to my uhm assignment making." 

This was a bold lie which thankfully oobleck didn't seem to realize as he left to go find his other college leaving peach to quickly dash back to the locker room to place her weapon away feeling quite happy with herself after her mini chat with oobleck she felt enlightened and quite happy as she walked, heading passed her actual office and into the kitchen. Where upon entering she let out a very shocked Gasped. 

There laying on the floor just a few feet away from a half eaten top and middle tier of the cake lie a very badly bloated and quite clearly fatten Yang and Blake but how their growths happened where clear as day. As peach began to quietly internally panic she remembered something that made her relax slightly as she quickly yet very quietly returned to the kitchen refrigerator and quickly got out two almost perfect replicas of the top and middle tier cakes as she wheeled them back into the kitchen in order to perform a very interesting job as unknowingly Yang and Blake bloated bellies slowly went down yet the weight spreading to their asses, breasts and every other part of their bodies. 

As that was happening peach had carefully cut the top and middle parts to make it look smooth as she added the backup pieces to it then covered up the makeshift surgery by covering the new and old piece of the cake in a new layer of a icing before shaking sprinkles onto it once more before this time writing a small note onto the cart which read "Please don't touch, this is a very important gift" 

Once Peach had done that she once again returned to the classroom she had noticed Blake and Yang's new clearly fatten appearances. As Blake & Yang faces and arms had only received a minor amount of weight they looked slightly softer yet still quite threatening in the event one of them were upset but that's where the similar gains ended as both of them had taken on two different styles of body types. 

Blake had developed a more bottom heavy body type as her bellabooty had become more like a very soft ghetto booty with thick thighs that almost looked like small trees with the gap between them possibly being lessened but Peach couldn't really tell given how her oversized beach ball like belly was in the way looking very hard with a slight tinge of red, which indicated that she was quite full almost at her limits. Her chest meanwhile had only gone up a seemingly few sizes as it seemed blake had to remove a few buttons in order to breathe during her feast which kept her school uniform somewhat intact well minus her pants. 

Yang however weight gain was on the complete opposite end of things, even though her butt was decently sized her gain was more belly and boob oriented as needless to say she had ballooned in her chest area, peach guessed that she was easily three sizes bigger than her normal size as they remained quite perky and round, slowly rising and falling with every breath yang had taken. Then besides her billowing chest was her belly which looked more like a heavy duty tire as it was big, quite rounded but instead of soft to the touch it was hard with a more clear tint of red around her belly as peach didn't want to push down with force she gently taped yang's clearly sore belly as it seemed like a signal to her that Yang had eaten more. Her butt meanwhile began to slowly blow up like it was a bubble as her thighs seemed to be slightly soft as she gently poked them. 

Yet as the professor looked at the two bloated, slowly fatten students a question burned into her mind "How exactly did this happen?" As her answer would come in the kitchen where after slowly walking back to her work station she had found a large curvy brown and gold bottle marked in bold red lettering Velvet's Weight assistance pills. 

The reason why velvet had to take them was because she had developed a fear of entering the cafeteria thanks to the endless bullying from team CRDL and because she was a in a first year class just before lunch time her team, being second years had a slightly different schedule than her preventing any of them to join her and protect her. The lack of her team caused velvet to accidentally go on a hunger strike as she was afraid of going to eat alone in the cafeteria which in turn seen her drop drastically in weight to the point where she was starting to become dangerously thin so a solution was made, which was placing her on medication into to quickly return velvet to her natural weight with professor peach severing as her unofficial watcher closely monitoring her weight and skills. As peach made a very interesting discovery, she had noticed that ever since velvet had taken the weight assistant medication she seemed more active and strangely enough healthy, this is what made her gain up to four hundred pounds yet to spite her size it hardly seemed to affect her. 

Peach then realized something if Yang and Blake had taken the same medication that velvet was on would a similar effect happen to them, the thought danced around in her mind as she shook her head. She was the plant science professor not the combat instructor as another idea had formed in her mind. "Right, I could ask Glynda to keep watch on them. She is the one suited for the task." She spoke quietly to herself as she walked over to the desk, writing down a small note for yang and Blake which instructed them not to be alarmed by their accidental new weights and head straight to their team dorms. Once apeach had finished her little note and had gently placed it onto a desk where Bake and Yang could easily see it she officially left the kitchen to head back to her office where she would have two highly important emails to send out. 

One was going to be sent to Glynda asking if she could watch yang and Blake combat as they were accidentally affected by Velvet's medication and they might need bigger sized uniforms yet in the second email she was sending to was for a different person who peach couldn't help but feel extremely worried by, almost feeling a wave of uneasiness washing over her as she wrote out the email and before she could send it there was a knock on her office door. 

"Oh right i forgot about other meeting" 

She spoke in a soft tone of voice getting up from her desk and carefully walking over to the door, also trying to not step on any plants too so she could have opened up the door. Once it had opened up. She gave a warm smile to the person and spoke. 

"So you're here for your dating advice now?" 

The End? 


End file.
